1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and process for matching wall coverings on a cover plate, switch plate, outlet plate, panel door, medicine cabinet door or the like to a wall, ceiling or other background.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the more tedious and difficult tasks constantly faced by professional and do-it-yourself wall covering hangers is to match pieces to be applied to cover and switch plates, panel doors and the like with a pattern or design on the wall, ceiling or background. The oldest method of matching such wall coverings is a trial and error process of laying a piece of wallpaper (that matches the pattern surrounding the outlet) on the outlet and moving the piece so that the patterns match as closely as possible. Then, the match piece placed on the outlet is withdrawn from the wall simultaneously with effort and care exerted not to disturb the location of the wallpaper match piece on the outlet plate. This process is undesirable, because there is considerable margin for error and guesswork.
Previous efforts to solve the outlined problem include a marking template, Wortham U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,785 involving a means of marking a wall covering by use of a template having a base plate, with two tabs thereon for receiving the outlet trim plate support screws and a plurality of pins extending from the template. The plurality of pins are used to make markings for cutting the match piece. Another apparatus and process is found at Stallings U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,759 consisting of a laminate template having an upper layer which lays over a contacted adhesive layer including a lower and lighter weight release paper forming the lower layer of the sandwich. This process involves covering the cover plate with a match piece and applying the scored template adhesively to the back of the match piece, trimming the match piece and scoring the same as per the template and pressing the cover plate against the adhesive using the marked positions; then, the match piece is applied to the cover plate.
Those paper covering hangers who wish to remain competitive in the business seek the most efficient and accurate methods of completing a job, which are evidenced in the applicant's patent application.